


Questions and Answers

by Namgangs



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki Posing as Odin, M/M, No Thor: Ragnarok spoilers, Post-Thor: The Dark World, more like gen, not really a slash fic
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgangs/pseuds/Namgangs
Summary: เป็นฟิคที่เขียนตั้งแต่ดู Thor2 จบแล้วล่ะ แต่ไม่ได้ลง เพราะรู้สึกมันไม่ดีพอ แต่วันนี้คุ้ยเจอก็เสียดาย เลยตัดสินใจลงๆไปซะ 55เป็นเรื่องราวหลังจบ Thor2 ที่เราอยากเขียนเกี่ยวกับ โลกิและการตายของฟริกกา และความรู้สึกของธอร์ที่นึกว่าตนสูญเสียน้อง[[ไม่สปอย Thor3 Ragnarok นะคะ]]"ถ้าเจ้ามารู้ทีหลังว่าเขายังไม่ตาย ทุกอย่างเป็นเพียงอีกแผนหนึ่งที่ทำให้เจ้าตายใจ --จะ..เจ้าจะยกโทษให้เขาอีกหรือไม่?""ข้าจะชกเขา.. ชกจนกว่าใบหน้ากระล่อนนั่นจะเละตุ้มเป๊ะ โทษฐานที่ทำให้ข้าคิดว่าเขาตาย ..แล้วข้าจะกอดเขา ท่านพ่อ กอดให้แน่นที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ จนกว่าเขาจะเข้าใจสักที ว่าเขาถูกรัก"





	Questions and Answers

 

 

"เจ้ารู้ไหมว่าคำพูดสุดท้ายของโลกิที่เขาพูดกับฟริกกาคืออะไร.."

  
ธอร์หันมองโอดินที่เมามาย เขาและพ่อ ยิ้ม หัวเราะ กินดื่ม ภาคภูมิใจในกันและกัน เสพสุข ปกครอง และรุ่งโรจน์ แต่นานๆครั้ง ยามที่อยู่คนเดียวหรือยามที่เหลือเพียงสอง บางอย่างไม่อนุญาติให้พวกเขามีความสุข

  
ไม่อนุญาติให้เขาและบิดายิ้ม ห้ามไม่ให้ตนมีความสุข

  
และบิดาของเขาในวันนี้เอ่ยสิ่งใหม่ออกมาเหมือนจะปรับทุกข์ กลิ่นเหล้านั้นตลบออกจากปากที่มักไม่แตะของเมรัย บนโต๊ะเต็มไปด้วยภาชนะที่สิ้นของมึนเมาระเกะระกะ ธอร์มองเข้าไปในดวงตาของบิดา และเขาเห็นความเจ็บปวดที่เย็นเฉียบจนกัดผิวได้เพียงแค่สบ เห็นไฟโกธาที่ลุกไหม้โหมไปทั่วร่าง

  
"ฟริกกาถามเขา --ธอร์" ดวงตาของโออินแดงระเรื่อ มือที่จับแก้วเหล้านั่นสั่นระริก "ถามว่า ข้าไม่ใช่แม่เจ้าหรือ?" เสียงหัวเราะอันแหบพร่าของโอดินหลังสิ้นประโยคนั้นทั้งมืดหม่นและเต็มไปด้วยความโกรธแค้น เหมือนเสียงหัวเราะของคนที่เสียใจจนเป็นบ้า

  
\--บางสำเนียงทำให้ธอร์นึกถึงเสียงหัวเราะของโลกิ แต่นั่นคงเป็นเพราะความคิดถึง

  
ธอร์วางมือลงบนไหล่ของบิดา และทรุดลงนั่งข้างกาย พยายามแย่งแก้วเหล้าออกจากมือที่สั่นระริก โอดินคำรามเกรี้ยวกราด ชักแก้วกลับและกระดกลงคอก่อนจะเขวี้ยงไปกระทบกำแพงแตกกระจาย

  
ธอร์ชะงักและผงะ

  
"น้องเจ้า!! น้องที่เจ้ากับนางรักนักรักหนา --รักจนบางครั้ง ข้าต้องว่านาง รักจนดวงตาของนางมืดบอด รัก --รักมาก รักเสียจนบางครั้ง ,ธอร์ --บางครั้งข้านึกว่านางรักเจ้ายักษ์น้ำแข็งโสโครกนั่น --ปีศาจนั่น --อสูรร้ายที่น่าชิงชังและขยะแขยง" โอดินเหยียดเสียง ผรุสวาทถ้อยคำน่ารังเกียจและมาดร้ายออกมา

  
ธอร์อ้าปากกำลังจะปรามคำพูดนั้น --โลกิไม่ใช่อสูรร้าย อาจจะเคยใช่ แต่ไม่ใช่อีก ไม่ใช่ยามที่โลกิช่วยธอร์ ยามที่โลกิเอ่ยปากว่าเขานั้นโง่เอง และเขาขอโทษ ,ขอโทษพี่ชายสำหรับเรื่องทุกอย่าง

  
ไม่ทันที่ธอร์จะได้ขึ้นเสียง โอดินก็สะอื้นออกมา และธอร์ไม่เคยจำได้ว่าโอดิน 'สะอื้น' ไม่แม้กระทั่งในงานศพของมารดา "ระ..รักเสียจนบางครั้ง ธอร์ --บางครั้งข้าคิดว่านางรักโลกิมากกว่าข้า --มากกว่าเจ้า" โอดินกำมือแน่นบนโต๊ะ นิ้วเหี่ยวย่นและหยาบกร้านสั่นระริก

  
"นั่นไม่จริง ท่านพ่อ" ธอร์ปลอบประโลม มือของเขายกขึ้นลูบหลังของบิดา "เพราะข้าได้รับความรักจากท่าน แม่จึงให้น้อง.."

  
โอดินระเบิดหัวเราะ และอีกครั้งที่ทำให้ธอร์นึกถึงเสียงของโลกิ นึกถึงจนแทบคลั่ง แทบไม่อยากเชื่อว่าน้องตายไปแล้ว

  
"คนโง่" โอดินหยามเสียงนุ่ม "นางกับเจ้ามันโง่ --เจ้าไม่เห็นหรือ?" ชายชราผู้เป็นราชาเอ่ยขึ้นเสียงราวกับเสียสติ "กับข้าไม่เป็นไร เจ้าเด็กนั่นจะไม่ยอมรับว่าข้าเป็นพ่อก็จะเป็นไรไป ...แต่กับนาง ...กับฟริกกาที่อุ้มชูมัน! สอนมัน! เลี้ยงมัน! โอบอุ้มมันยิ่งกว่าลูกในไส้! มันควรจะสำนึกในบุญคุณ ไม่ใช่ทำร้ายนางด้วยลิ้นอสรพิษของมัน ..ข้าน่าจะเย็บปากมันให้ปิดสนิทก่อนจะโยนเข้าคุก"

  
"ท่านพ่อ..ท่านเมาแล้ว" ธอร์พยายามจะพยุงพ่อของตนขึ้น แต่กลับโดนสะบัด ใบหน้านั้นเกรี้ยวกราดไม่ต่างจากวันที่หมายจะสังหารศัตรูให้เกลี้ยงหาไม่แล้วก็ยอมตายเพราะภรรยาตนต้องจบชีวิตลง

  
"มัน! มันตอบนาง ตอบคำถามของนางว่า ไม่ใช่ ฟริกกาไม่ใช่แม่มัน!" โอดินลุกขึ้นยืน ตะโกนจนหน้าแดงกล่ำ ร่างใหญ่โตนั้นยืนโอนเอน ตาลุกเป็นไฟ "มันกล้าบอกนางว่าฟริกกาไม่ใช่แม่มัน!!"

  
"ท่านพ่อ..ท่านก็รู้จักน้อง" ธอร์เงยหน้าขึ้นมองใบหน้าของพ่อที่ยืนขึ้น ใบหน้าที่ดูเหมือนนักโทษที่ทุกข์ทรมาน มากกว่าจะเป็นราชาที่ทรงธรรม พยายามเข้าใจ พยายามเข้าใจทั้งบิดาและโลกิ และเจ้าชายแห่งแอสการ์ดคิดว่าตัวเองเข้าใจ เข้าใจว่าพ่อนั้นเกรี้ยวกราด ทั้งที่ยังรักน้อง ทั้งที่ถูกน้องปฏิเสธ ทั้งที่ต้องเห็นภรรยาที่ตนเองรักยิ่งโดนปฏิเสธจากลูกที่นางรัก

  
เข้าใจว่าโลกินั้นยโสโอหัง ก่อกำแพงที่ไม่มีใครทลายลงได้ ถือศักดิ์ศรีที่ตนเองพยายามจะเชื่อมั่น --โลกิอยากจะเชื่อเหลือเกิน ว่าตนเองเป็นเพียงเหยื่อ เป็นเหยื่อที่สุดท้ายจะเอาตัวรอดและกลับมามีชัยเหนือผู้ล่า

  
พยายามจะเชื่อจนปฏิเสธแม้แต่ฟริกกา พยายามจะบอกว่าตนเอง ยืนอยู่คนเดียว โดดเดี่ยว แปลกแยก และไม่ได้ถูกรัก

  
และธอร์ก็คิดว่ามารดาตนเข้าใจน้องดี ดีเกินกว่าจะถือสา

  
"โลกิพูดไปแบบนั้นเอง ..ถ้าท่านอยู่ด้วย ตอนที่เขาตาย ท่านพ่ออาจจะเข้าใจ" ธอร์พยายามปลอบประโลม แม้ไม่รู้ว่าการขัดความคิดอันเกรี้ยวกราดของบิดา และแก้ตัวแทนน้อง จะเป็นการราดน้ำมันลงเพลิงหรือไม่ก็ตาม "ข้าสงสัยหลายอย่างในตัวของโลกิ แต่ข้าไม่เคยสงสัยในความรักของน้องที่มีให้ต่อท่านแม่ ..ตั้งแต่เด็ก ดวงตาที่เขามองท่านแม่ มันคือสิ่งที่สอนให้ข้าเข้าใจความรัก"

  
"เจ้ารู้ได้อย่างไรว่านั่นไม่ใช่เล่ห์กลน่ารังเกียจอีกหนึ่งจากเจ้านั่น" โอดินเหยียดเสียงลอดไรฟัน มือทุบโต๊ะเสียงดัง  
  
  
"เจ้าแน่ใจได้อย่างไรว่าเขาตายจริง? เจ้ารู้ได้อย่างไรว่าลิ้นอสรพิษนั่นไม่ได้โป้ปดยามที่ขอโทษเจ้า เฮอะ! คำขอโทษ.. ปากที่พ่นแต่คำหลอกลวงแบบนั้นจะมีความหมายอะไรกัน!? เจ้าลืมแล้วหรือว่าไอ้ยักษ์น้ำแข็งนั่นเคยทำอะไรมาบ้าง เจ้าคิดหรือว่าจิตใจอันดำมืดของโลกิจะเปลี่ยนไปชั่ววูบที่เขากำลังจะตาย ไม่มีวัน คนแบบมัน ต่อให้กำลังจะตายก็ยังจะเล่นบทเหยื่อที่น่าสมเพช ก่นด่าเราพ่อลูก สาปแช่งไปยันนรก"

  
\--เจ้าแน่ใจได้อย่างไรว่าเขาตายจริง?

  
ธอร์ได้ยินคำถามนั้นเวียนซ้ำไปซ้ำมา คำปรามาสโลกิจากปากบิดาแทบไม่เข้าหูและสมอง

  
\--รู้ได้อย่างไรว่าโลกิตายจริง?

  
"คนอย่างโลกิยอม 'ตาย' เพียงเพื่อให้ทุกคน 'ตาย' ไปด้วย" โอดินยังไม่เลิกด่าทอโลกิ ทั้งยังหัวเราะแหบแห้งคลอไปกับคำพูดพวกนั้น แม้จะเป็นบิดา แม้จะเป็นราชาผู้ทรงธรรม แต่ชาวแอซิร์ก็คงไม่ต่างจากมนุษย์ ห่างไกลจากความสมบูรณ์แบบนัก เมื่อความโกรธเกลียดแทนที่ความรัก

  
ธอร์ที่ไม่อาจทนฟังคำเหล่านั้นออกจากปากบิดาได้อีก ก็ลุกขึ้น พยุงร่างที่ครานี้ปวกเปียกเกินกว่าจะสะบัดลูกชายที่ยังหนุ่มแน่นทิ้ง ไปยังห้องบรรทมของบิดา วางลงบนเตียง หยิบผ้าขนหนูฝืนเล็ก ชุบน้ำ บิดน้ำ ซับหน้าผากและใบหน้าแดงกล่ำของโอดินอย่างอ่อนโยน ราวกับพยายามจะเป็นตัวแทนของมารดา แม้เพียงสักนิด

  
โอดินยังคงสบถด่าโลกิ เพียงแต่แผ่วเบาจนไม่ได้ศัพท์

  
ธอร์ฝืนยิ้มเหนื่อย เอ่ยเสียงเบา "ราตรีสวัสดิ์ ท่านพ่อ" ธอร์หันหลัง ยกมือข้างหนึ่งบีบขมับตัวเอง รู้สึกเพลีย ร้อนรุ่มด้วยเมรัยไม่แตกต่างกัน อยากจะอาบน้ำนอน จบค่ำคืนที่วุ่นวายนี้เสียที แต่มือกลับถูกฉวบคว้าจากโอดินไว้ก่อน

  
ธอร์หันกลับมามองบิดาอย่างแปลกใจ  
อาจเป็นเพราะความมืดและแสงจันทร์ นัยน์ตาของบิดาถึงได้ดูเรืองรองเป็นสีเขียวนัก --สีตาของโลกิ

  
"ถ้าเจ้ามารู้ทีหลังว่าเขายังไม่ตาย ทุกอย่างเป็นเพียงอีกแผนหนึ่งที่ทำให้เจ้าตายใจ" โอดินเอ่ย เสียงนั้นไม่มีโทสะและความเกลียดอีกต่อไป ทั้งนัยน์ตานั้น ไฟก็ได้ดับลงแล้ว แทนที่ด้วยความรู้สึกบางอย่าง ที่ธอร์รู้สึกราวกับว่า โอดินต้องการการอภัยจากเขา "--จะ..เจ้าจะยกโทษให้เขาอีกหรือไม่?"

  
ธอร์เงียบไป ส่วนมือของโอดินก็กำแขนของธอร์แน่นขึ้นราวกับคนกลัวในคำตอบ

  
"ถ้าเป็นแบบนั้น" ธอร์เผยยิ้มอ่อนโยนออกมา สายตาถักทอไปด้วยความเมตตาและความรัก โอดินขนลุกเกรียวและถอนมือที่กำแขนของบุตรชายออกราวกับแตะโดนของร้อนหรือโดนน้ำเย็นสาดใส่

  
บางทีข้าอาจจะไม่ควรตอบความจริง ธอร์คิด --แต่จะทำอย่างไรได้ สำหรับข้าน่ะ...

  
"ข้าจะชกเขา" ธอร์เอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงกลั้วหัวเราะสดใส คิ้วของโอดินลู่ลงก่อนจะขมวดคิ้วอย่างไม่เข้าใจความหมาย "ชกจนกว่าใบหน้ากระล่อนนั่นจะเละตุ้มเป๊ะ โทษฐานที่ทำให้ข้าคิดว่าเขาตาย"

  
รอยยิ้มของธอร์นั้นสดใส และดวงตาเจิดจรัสอย่างแท้จริงเป็นครั้งแรกหลังจากที่ฟริกกาตายลง

  
"แล้วข้าจะกอดเขา ท่านพ่อ กอดให้แน่นที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ จนกว่าเขาจะเข้าใจสักที ว่าเขาถูกรัก"

  
สีหน้าของโอดินสับสน ริมฝีปากนั้นกระซิบคำบางอย่าง หากแต่ไร้เสียงให้สดับฟัง ธอร์คิดว่าน่าจะเป็น 'ขอบคุณ' แต่มันไม่สมเหตุผลเอาเสียเลย

  
"ท่านอาจไม่พอใจที่ข้าทำเหมือนจะลืมบาปทุกอย่างของเขา" สีหน้าธอร์กลับมาหม่นหมอง ลำบากใจ และล้าจนเกินทน "แต่ตอนที่ข้าเสียเขาไป ในอ้อมแขนข้า โดยที่ไม่อาจทำอะไรได้เลย --ข้าอ้อนวอนขอให้เขาฟื้นกลับมา พร้อมจะแลกทุกอย่างเพื่อเขา"

  
โอดินนิ่งเงียบไป ไม่ได้ตอบอะไร

  
"ขอให้ตอนเช้าท่านลืมทุกอย่างที่เอ่ยออกมาเพียงเพราะฤทธิเมรัย เพราะข้ารู้ท่านรักน้องไม่ต่างจากข้า และจะเสียใจถ้าจำได้ว่าพูดอะไรไปบ้าง" ธอร์เอ่ย "หลับให้สบายพ่อข้า" เขาหันตัว ย่างเท้าเดินออกไปจากห้อง ทว่าแวบหนึ่งก่อนที่ธอร์จะปิดประตูห้องลง เขาเหลียวมองกลับเข้าไปในห้องอย่างเป็นห่วงบิดา ในห้องนั้น ที่มืดเพราะราตรีและดูลวงตาเพราะแสงจันทรา

  
\--โลกิ?

  
ธอร์กลั้นหายใจ หัวใจระรัว ก่อนจะเพ่งอีกครั้ง และพบว่าร่างบนเตียงก็แค่โอดิน บิดาของเขา มิใช่โลกิแต่อย่างใด..

  
"ข้าคงจะเหนื่อยมากไป" เจ้าชายแห่งแอสการ์ดถอนหายใจและปิดประตูลงจนสนิท กลับห้องบรรทมของตัวเอง ถอดเสื้อผ้าที่ติดกาย เรี่ยราดลงบนพื้น เปลือยกายในความมืด อวดร่างกำยำต่อแสงจันทร์ ปล่อยให้น้ำเย็นยะเยือกถาโถมจากฝักบัวผ่านศีรษะจนถึงปลายเท้า

  
ความเหนื่อยล้าและใจที่เต้นระรัวเพราะคิดว่าตนเห็นโลกิ ทำให้เขาทรุดลงนั่งกับพื้นห้องน้ำ พิงกำแพงที่ไร้ไออุ่น หลับตาลง คำถามจากบิดาท่ามกลางคำสบถด่า ยังคงก้องอยู่ในใจของธอร์

  
\--เจ้าแน่ใจได้อย่างไรว่าเขาตายจริง?

  
เพราะคำถามนั้นหรือเพราะภาพหลอนของตนเอง ทำให้เมื่อธอร์หลับตาลง เขาได้ยินเสียงของน้องชาย

  
'ข้าโง่เอง'

  
'ขะ..ข้าขอโทษ'

  
เสียงพร่าแหบหวิวใกล้ไร้ดวงจิตของโลกิดังก้องอยู่ข้างหู  
ริมฝีปากของธอร์เอ่ยตอบเสียงโลกิในความทรงจำกลับไป  
  
  
'ข้าจะบอกท่านพ่อว่าเจ้าได้กระทำสิ่งใดในวันนี้'

  
และเสียงสั่นเครือ แผ่วเบา ทั้งยังไม่วายติดความเป็นโลกิตอบกลับมาอย่างถูกต้องในความทรงจำ  
  
  
'ข้าไม่ได้ทำเพื่อเขา'

  
ไม่เพียงแค่คำพูด เมื่อธอร์ไม่ยอมลืมตา แม้จะไม่หลงเหลือคำพูดใดต่อ เขาก็สัมผัสได้ถึงน้ำหนักร่างของโลกิ อุณหภูมิที่ร้อนเฉกเช่นมนุษย์และแอซิร์ค่อยๆเย็นยะเยือกขึ้น ไม่ได้เย็นเหมือนน้ำแข็งเยี่ยงชาวโยธัน หากแต่เย็นชืดดุจความตาย

  
"เขาตาย ธอร์" เจ้าชายเอ่ยกับตนเอง ลืมตาขึ้นมองมือตัวเอง ที่ไม่มีน้ำหนักร่างของโลกิอีกต่อไป มีเพียงหยดน้ำเย็นที่กระทบถูกผิว "ไม่มีปาฏิหาริย์ ..ไม่มีอีกหนึ่งคำลวง"

  
ธอร์ลุกขึ้นอย่างยากลำบาก ทั้งที่ไร้จิตใจจะทำอะไรต่อ เขากลับฝืนสังขารและจิตใจอาบน้ำจนเสร็จสิ้น สวมกางเกง และล้มตัวลงนอนบนฝูกได้สำเร็จ หลับไหลและเผชิญกับความจริงที่ว่า น้องไม่อยู่แล้ว

  
'โลกิตายอย่างวีรบุรุษ ท่านไม่เห็นหรือ ท่านพ่อ'  
  
  
ในฝันของธอร์ เขายืนหยัด ทะเลาะกับพ่อ เพื่อปกป้องเกียรติของโลกิ

 

 

 


End file.
